eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercy
|year=2018 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=13th |points=173 |previous=Requiem |next=Roi }} Mercy was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2018 in Lisbon performed by the duo Madame Monsieur. It is based on the true story of a baby girl who was born on a migrant ship in the middle of the Mediterranean. The song caught the attention of the French public after the second semifinal of Destination Eurovision 2018, it peaked at #2 at one point on the iTunes chart in France. As a member of the Big Five, France was automatically qualified for the final and Madame Monsieur previewed their song during the second semifinal along with those from Germany and Italy. In the final, it was performed 13th following Albania and preceding Czech Republic. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place with 173 points. Lyrics |-| French= Je suis née ce matin, je m’appelle Mercy Au milieu de la mer, entre deux pays, Mercy C’était un long chemin et maman l’a pris Elle m’avait dans la peau huit mois et demi Oh oui, huit mois et demi On a quitté la maison, c’était la guerre Sûr qu’elle avait raison, y avait rien à perdre Oh non, excepté la vie Je suis née ce matin, je m’appelle Mercy On m’a tendu la main et je suis en vie Je suis tous ces enfants que la mer a pris Je vivrai cent mille ans, je m’appelle Mercy Et là, devant nos yeux, y avait l’ennemie Une immensité bleue peut-être infinie Mais oui, on en connaissait le prix Surgissant d’une vague, un navire ami A redonné sa chance à notre survie C’est là que j’ai poussé mon premier cri Je suis née ce matin, je m’appelle Mercy On m’a tendu la main et je suis en vie Je suis tous ces enfants que la mer a pris Je vivrai cent mille ans, je m’appelle Mercy Je suis née ce matin, je m’appelle Mercy Mercy, Mercy, Mercy, Mercy Mercy, Mercy, je vais bien, merci Mercy, Mercy, Mercy, Mercy Mercy, Mercy, je vais bien, merci Mercy, Mercy, Mercy, Mercy Mercy, Mercy, je vais bien, merci |-| Translation= I was born this morning, my name is Mercy In the middle of the sea, between two countries, Mercy It was a long road, and Mom took it She had me in her skin for eight and a half months Oh yes, eight and a half months We left home, there was war Sure she was right, there was nothing to lose Oh no, except life I was born this morning, my name is Mercy I was given a hand and I am alive I am all of the children that the sea has taken I will live a hundred thousand years My name is Mercy And there, before our eyes, was the enemy A blue immensity may be infinite But yes, we knew the price Emerging from a wave, a friendly ship Restored our chance to our survival That's where I pushed my first cry I was born this morning, my name is Mercy I was given a hand and I am alive I am all of the children that the sea has taken I will live a hundred thousand years My name is Mercy I was born this morning, my name is Mercy... Mercy Mercy, Mercy Mercy Mercy, Mercy, I am fine thank you Mercy Mercy, Mercy Mercy Mercy, Mercy, I am fine thank you Mercy Mercy, Mercy Mercy Mercy, Mercy, I am fine thank you Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2018 Category:France Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five